Raising Omi
by PsychoChick
Summary: A series of fics based on the growing up of Tsukiyono Omi, the youngest kitten of Weiss
1. Default Chapter

Intro and disclaimer 

Intro and disclaimer   
  
Raising Omi   
PsychoChick   
Disclaimer: The characters in the stories in this "Raising Omi" set are not mine. Well, most of them aren't mine. Some are originals with really bad names. Anyway, I'm not making any money off of these stories. Seriously, I'm not.   
  
  
Hey, all. This will be my third series(none of which are related), titled......"Raising Omi."   
  


It's based on Omi's past(which we know very little about), and starts with Persia taking a recently abandoned Mamoru Takatori home.   
  
Oh, yeah, there's spoilers. ^^; Sorry.   
  
  
Psycho


	2. Falling From the Tree

Falling From the Tree 

Falling From the Tree   
PsychoChick   
  
  
  
Erika Hanae tapped fitfully on the steering wheel of her undercover car, her eyes darting everywhere, never resting for a moment. Her boss had disappeared, and even though he'd been gone for only ten minutes, it had seemed like ages.   
There was a brief rapport of gunshot, and the redhead automatically turned the key in the ignition. If there was gunfire, he would have his prize.   
And there he was.   
The man had a gun out, but both his arms were full of the little boy he carried.   
Unlocking the doors from a switch in the front, the woman watched as her boss opened the back door and slid in, then shifted her gaze to the little boy Takatori Shuuichi had carried into the back seat.   
"Drive," the man told her.   
Her eyes remained locked on the little boy.   
"Drive, dammit!"   
Coming out of her reverie, Erika put the car in drive and pushed down on the accelerator.   
After several blocks of silence, the redhead spoke.   
"Well?" she asked.   
"I don't know," came the soft response. "I just don't know. His father doesn't want him back. I don't even think he knows he's alive."   
Erika glanced softly back at the child. His head was resting against the man's shoulder, his little arms wrapped around his savior's neck.   
"I might just take him home," she finally heard the man say.   
"And do what, Shuuichi? Raise him as your own? That would make for some lovely family reunions! Or maybe you could make him a Kritiker agent!"   
The man's eyes brightened for a second, then shuttered up, and Erika cursed herself. When her boss got an idea in his head, it was impossible to dislodge it.   
"I wasn't serious," she told him, trying to delay the seed she'd planted from growing any faster than it already was.   
"I know. But still...."   
The man's voice trailed off as he looked down at the boy nestled in his arms.   
"I couldn't raise him as my own, could I? As Takatori Shuuichi."   
A minute shake of the head was all the response he got from his driver.   
"I doubt Persia could raise him, as well," he continued. "On the other hand, the chief of police...."   
"Can't just find a five year old and adopt him. It wouldn't work."   
Takatori sighed. "Who's open?" he asked.   
"You are. And Tsang. Maybe Ong."   
"He could be raised as a Kritiker agent, like you said."   
Erika cursed herself.   
"I could bring in trainers, the best, and they could teach him."   
"He's *five.*"   
Shuuichi smiled gently down at the boy he believed was his nephew.   
"But he's a Takatori. He'll learn quickly."   
Better switch gears. Go along with him, her mind told her.   
"What will you call him?"   
"Tsukiyono. After Omi. He'll even keep the code-name."   
Erika took a deep breath. "Are you sure that's wise? People are still--"   
"I am the leader of Kritiker. They cannot say no."   
Letting her brain digest the information that had been heaped on her mind in so little time, the redhead forced a smile.   
"I'm sure he'll be a good agent, sir."   
"Oh, yes," the man said, running a hand lightly over the sleeping boy's hair. "The best. I'll make sure of it."   
  
*Owari*


	3. By Any Other Name

By Any Other Name 

By Any Other Name   
PsychoChick   
  
Note: Sequel to "Falling From the Tree"   
  
  
"I know. Yes, I know. You *told* me that already. Dammit, Chen, shut up!"   
  
Takatori Shuuichi heard his secretary and lover slam her phone down, and winced. She'd been doing that for three days. In fact, she'd been doing that since he had announced his intentions about Mamo-- About Omi, his nephew-cum-newest-subordinate. Never mind the boy was five. Never mind that he couldn't remember anything beyond a thunder storm(which was a plus, in Shuuichi's book). The boy was in Kritiker to stay, for better or worse. And listening to Erika curse, Shuuichi decided that Now was one of the worst times.   
  
Without knocking, the redhead entered his office, and threw a stack of papers onto his desk.   
  
"They want you to change the boys name. They want you to kill him. They want you to take him back to his father. They want you to put him up for adoption. They don't want him here, and they sure as hell don't want him to be an agent!"   
  
Takatori's eyes raised in surprise at her vehemence, and Erika's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Don't you give me that look, Persia! That boy would have been less trouble if you'd have named him something else, anything else! Why Omi's name? Why his code-name? Anything else would have been preferable."   
  
Shuuichi thought for a bit, then sighed. "Manx, Omi was my friend. You know that. Everybody in the agency knows that. He would have wanted me to help this boy. As I'm doing, by--"   
  
"By what?" the redhead interrupted. "By using a name that everybody associates a corpse with? What good will that do the boy? Instead of being *just* a prodigal, he is now the prodigal with Omi's name!"   
  
Persia straightened up and met his lover's eyes. "Tsukiyono Omi was one of the best agents Kritiker had. And that boy will be, too."   
  
"Dammit, Takatori," Erika hissed, and the man tried to hide his flinch. "The boy is five. Five! He might possibly be the prodigal you're trying to achieve, but he might also be the most incompetent boy anybody's ever seen! And don't give me any of the 'He's a Takatori, he'll be fine,' spiel. His being a Takatori's what got him into this mess in the first place!"   
  
The man frowned. "He'll be fine," he said. "He's learning fast."   
  
Enlightenment appeared in Erika's eyes. "He's only been here two and a half days! How much have you tried to cram down his throat?"   
  
Persia flushed. "I have Wushi with him right now. For the rest of the year, probably."   
  
"Wushi?!"   
  
The red haired woman stormed from his office, sending the door to a crashing halt.   
  
With a sigh, Takatori Shuuichi picked up his phone and dialed a number.   
  
"Wushi?" he said, when the answering machine picked up. "If you're training the boy to screen calls, don't. Manx is on her way. Be prepared."   
  
With another sigh, and the realization that he'd been sighing too much lately, the leader of Kritiker set his phone in its cradle, grabbed his coat and wallet, and went to lunch. He would deal with the organization --and Erika-- later.   
  
  
*Owari*


End file.
